


Mine

by BringMeBackHome



Series: Nuit du FoF [15]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringMeBackHome/pseuds/BringMeBackHome
Summary: Ou Akashi rend visite à un Furihata qui a une mauvaise mine.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki
Series: Nuit du FoF [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587172
Kudos: 5
Collections: Poulécriture





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet écrit durant la Nuit du FoF, le thème était "mine". J'en profite aussi pour répondre au défi de Poulécriture, ce mois-ci, il fallait écrire sur le AkaFuri. 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Akashi sortit du métro en souriant. Il n’avait pas pour habitude de se montrer aussi expressif, mais la journée s’annonçait magnifiquement bien. Le week-end venait tout juste de commencer et il était monté dans le premier train en direction de Tokyo pour rejoindre Furihata.

La situation au manoir n’allait pas en s’arrangeant et il devait avouer que la seule chose qui le faisait tenir, était l’idée de pouvoir passer tous ses week-ends en compagnie de son petit-ami. Leur dernière année au lycée était déjà bien entamée et alors que Akashi ne stressait pas le moindre du monde quant à son entrée à l’université, il n’en était pas de même pour Furihata.

Ses parents n’avaient pas assez d’argent pour se permettre de lui payer l’université sans compter qu’il n’était même pas certain de pouvoir réussir le concours d’admission. Akashi ne doutait pas spécialement de lui, mais cela n’était pas le cas du jeune homme qui stressait depuis des mois. Le rouge n’avait pas essayé de s’en mêler, mais depuis quelque temps, il tentait de faire comprendre à son petit-ami qu’il devait arrêter de s’en faire.

Malgré tout, ce point noir dans la vie de Furihata ne pouvait pas tacher le bonheur qu’il ressentait actuellement. Certes, il stressait, mais le jeune homme avait muri depuis sa première année de lycée et il avait fait un gros travail sur lui-même pour ne plus réagir de façon disproportionnée. En arrivant devant le lycée Seirin, Akashi accéléra le pas sans même s’en rendre compte et il se retint d’interpeler Furihata, qui l’attendait devant la grille de l’établissement, son téléphone portable dans la main gauche.

Lorsque le brun releva la tête, l’Empereur déchanta. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu’il s’était passé cette semaine, mais son petit-ami avait une mine affreuse. Inquiet, il trottina pour arriver à sa hauteur, tout en maudissant intérieurement Kuroko de ne pas l’avoir prévenu et de ne pas être resté avec Furihata le temps qu’il arrive. De toute façon, depuis que le bleutée sortait avec cette brute de Kagami, plus rien n’allait.

Furihata releva la tête en l’entendant arriver et Akashi eut à peine le temps de s’arrêter en face de lui, que déjà, le plus jeune tombait dans ses bras. Son cœur se pinça et il était tant douloureux de sentir l’homme qu’il aimait souffrir contre lui que le temps d’une seconde, il aurait préféré ne pas avoir laissé ses murs s’écroulés pour Furihata.

« Hey, il se passe quoi ?  
— Rien, c’est juste qu’en ce moment, plus rien ne va. J’arrive pas à jouer au basket, j’arrive pas à travailler et j’ai l’impression de ne pas être agréable quand tu es ici, alors que tu prends la peine de venir tous les week-ends. Je veux pas de faire souffrir. »

Les sourcils d’Akashi se froncèrent, ne comprenant pas d’où tout cela venait. Apparemment, il avait sous-estimé la nervosité qui tiraillait son petit-ami. Il se retint de grogner. Il aurait dû faire plus attention. Délicatement, il se détacha de Furihata et regarda sa mine déconfite. Son teint était pâle, ses yeux rouges à cause de la fatigue et il n’avait même pas pris la peine de raser sa barbe naissante. Tendrement, Akashi déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres gercées et humides, preuve qu’il continuait de se mordre la lèvre inférieure lorsqu’il était en proie au stress.

Le plus jeune répondit timidement et chastement, aussi bien à cause du regard des autres que sa nervosité qui l’empêchait de ressentir quoique ce soit d’autres que de l’inquiétude. Il avait définitivement besoin de se détendre, mais heureusement, Akashi savait parfaitement ce don il avait besoin.

« Suis-moi, déclara-t-il en passant un bras amoureux le long de ses épaules. Je vais te faire sentir bien, promis. »

La réaction de Furihata ne se fit pas attendre et il rougit immédiatement, de haut en bas, tandis qu’un sourire, en totale contradiction, étirait ses lèvres, preuve de son impatience qu’en à la suite des évènements. Akashi avait simplement prévu de l’emmener se faire masser pour qu’il se décontracte, mais apparemment, Furihata avait envie d’autre chose en ce vendredi soir. Akahsi garda le silence malgré sa soudaine envie de rire, il ne lui dirait pas et se contenterait de tenir sa promesse, leur corps entrelacés dans des draps frais.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un avis ou un Kudos ~


End file.
